The Dragonite Conflict
by adamsager22
Summary: A fable about dragonites! I wrote this story for a contest. I never found out who won! Doubt it was me though =P


The Dragonite Conflict  
By Adam Sager  
As everyone knows dragonites are very smart though they were not always the kind souls we know now. To find the origin of this tendency, we must roll back the hands of time and explore the past. We head back to a time near the beginning. A time similar to the present except for the fact that the towns were far smaller and living in constant fear. It is here that our little tale begins.   
The smell of burning wood and straw aroused Draconis from his sleep. He got up and looked out his window, which had been lightly frosted over with a thin layer of ice. He brushed aside enough of it to look outside. What he saw hardly surprised him. The sight of burning buildings and debris in the streets was hardly a rare occurrence in these parts. While Pokemon and humans coexisted peacefully, some Pokemon were notoriously unfriendly. The dragonites were the unfriendly Pokemon who seemed to revel in the destruction of the settlements. The townspeople, of course, were quite frustrated by the whole ordeal. At the town meeting several drastic measures were discussed most of which involved hurting or killing the Dragon Pokemon. This did not set well with Draconis at all, and he made it quite clear at the meeting by defending the perceived enemy. He could not stand to see any harm come to any Pokemon. Since he stood up for the dragonites, he was banished to the outskirts of town. He knew he had to do something to warn the tremendous dragons of the coming attack so, he decided to climb the mountain where the legendary Pokemon had their dwelling so he could warn them. Little did he know that events were about to take an interesting turn.  
The wind gusts were immense and the falling snow made visibility next to nothing, as the young dragonite flew towards his home on the mountain. He had been separated from his family ,as they flew home, by the storm. The dragonite's wings were no match for the powerful wind currents of the storm. A strong blast of gale force winds hurled the youngster into the side of the mountain (ouch!). He awoke with severe pain in his wings and actually everywhere. When he tried to move his wings, they only caused him more pain. Any action he took hurt so he realized he was going nowhere. He also knew that without help he would surly perish. It was then that he noticed a shadowy figure approaching him. "Oh great, a human" he said to himself "Now I'm dead for sure." He then blacked out from the pain.  
Draconis worked quickly and gently bound all of the young dragonite's numerous wounds. After awhile the youngster regained consciousness with several groans of pain.   
  
"Why am I still alive?" he asked the human standing near him.   
  
"You must have been injured during the violent storm" Draconis said "I managed to stabilize your condition, though I nearly lost you on numerous occasions." "You will have to remain still since you have lost so much blood." He continued.  
  
"Why did you save me?" the young dragonite asked with confusion in his eyes.  
  
Draconis just grinned as he said "I couldn't let you die, that would go against everything I stand for."  
  
"I see now why you did not let me die" the youngster said "I see the shaft if light within your soul, the light of purity."  
  
"You have that power?" Draconis inquired.  
  
"All living creatures who are pure of heart have the shaft of light inside their souls" the young dragon stated "They are chosen to protect and preserve life not destroy it."  
  
"I just did a good deed" Draconis said modestly "I am not really a hero."  
  
"My name is Dante" the youngster revealed "I place my life in your hands since I know I have nothing to fear from you."   
  
With that Dante fell asleep, leaving Draconis to ponder the dragonite's words.  
The morning sun awoke them both from their slumber. Dante looked down at his wounds , they had healed nicely though Draconis had suggested that he wait several more days so they could heal completely. "That Draconis person isn't bad for a human" he thought to himself. Actually Dante and Draconis had forged a wonderful friendship over the past few days. Over the course of time Draconis had revealed his true mission to Dante. They both worked together and hatched a plan for stopping the conflict between the dragonites and humans. They would both walk to the top of the mountain together and confront the dragonite leader. Hopefully a peaceful solution could be reached. It was late by now so they decided to wait until morning to carry out the plan, besides Dante's wounds were not fully healed yet. They both went to sleep.  
The morning sun shone brightly into the cave where they slumbered thus waking them from their dreamless sleep. Draconis got up and tapped his dragon buddy on the shoulder. He blinked hastily as the sun hit him in the eyes. Today was the day they would carry out their plan. They were both quite excited by this as they felt the adrenaline pumping and dispersing throughout their bodies. The fate of this particular group of humans depended on them so they knew there was no turning back. Countless thoughts raced through their minds as they approached the dragonite dwelling. It seemed to grow larger as they got closer to it. Before they knew it they were standing before the massive amount of caves that served as the home for quite a few dragonites. The caves seemed to be carved into the face of the rock itself, It looked like a truly monumental feat. Draconis's eyes grew wide with awe as he stared up at it, Dante on the other hand was not really impressed since he had seen it all before. Two dragonite guards were patroling in front of one of the central caverns. It was toward this that the two adventurers headed. Draconis looked up and noticed just how tall his dragon friend was in comparison to himself. Dante's bright orange scales glistened in the sunlight while his buddy's head towered far above his own. The dragonite guards approached them upon their arrival.  
"What is your business here human" the first guard hissed at Draconis.   
Dante stepped in and looked the guard right in the eyes as he said "This human saved my life." "If it weren't for him I would be dead" he continued as he displayed his many wounds to the guard "This human is pure of heart and has a message for the leader" "Please escort us to him." He concluded.  
The guards escorted Draconis and Dante to the leader's chamber. The caves leading there were unadorned and the floors were bare. It was quite warm though compared to the harsh climate outside. The paths wound deeper into the heart of the mountain. Before long they stood before the dragonite leader, one of the biggest dragonite Draconis had ever seen. His heart beat rapidly just being in the presence of such an opposing figure.   
"My name is Lance, what brings you to my chamber human?" the dragonite leader said with contempt in his voice.  
  
"I have come to warn you of an impending attack" Draconis said nervously "As I was walking up here to warn you I came upon Dante here, injured and near death."  
  
"your kindness is noted, but what concern is it of ours if we are attacked?" Lance asked "How do you expect us to remedy this"  
  
Draconis thought to himself for a moment.  
"First off, why are you constantly attacking the town?" Draconis asked.  
  
"We do not understand the humans and we destroy anything we don't understand" Lance said with great conviction in his voice.   
  
"Please call a truce and appoint an overseer to the human village" plead Draconic "Then you can learn more about us"  
Lance thought about the proposal carefully and grinned.   
  
"Ok we have a deal" Lance said "Dante you are already partially familiar with humans, go with this one to the town. "  
"As you wish" Dante said "I will be overseer of the human settlement."  
Lance motioned for the guards to escort Dante and Draconis back outside. Draconis's legs were still shaking even though the ordeal was over. Once outside Dante tested his wings.  
Dante's wings had not quite healed completely yet, but he decided to try flying anyway. He had Draconis climb on his back and told him to hold on tight. Flying would definitely cut down the time it would take to reach the village. The wind whipped through Draconis's hair, it was truly a new experience to be flying. Upon landing the reception was far from warm, since the townspeople were brandishing weapons. Draconis hopped off of Dante and attempted to reason with the mob of angry townspeople, however; when that failed Dante quelled the uprising with his leer attack. With the mob temporarily immobilized Draconis and Dante explained the agreement they had made with the dragonites. The townspeople changed there mood and there was much rejoicing in the town. Draconis and Dante became legends and everyone lived happily ever after. All thanks to kindness, friendship, and understanding.  
  
The end 


End file.
